Professors
by bahjoosaeyo
Summary: Rose's plan to become the next terrifying professor at Hogwarts is ruined when Scorpius becomes the new professor. He loves the idea of being stuck in a dank castle with an antiapparition ban with Rose. Things are stolen, Weasley products are used, students are roped into taking sides, bickering ensues, and to top it off Scorpius insists that they've been on dates in the past.
1. August

AN: Welcome, welcome to the new and those of you from Hot Off the Press. I humbly present to you... Professors! This is the intro. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This applies to the entire story.

* * *

August 26th

"And with great regret I am officially stepping down from the position as Transfiguration professor. The duties of Headmistress have gotten too great to balance with the duties of a professor. However, I believe I have found a great replacement in a former Hogwarts student."

The Headmistress took a moment to meet the eyes of everyone in the room.

"I'm sure you all remember him and his fantastic marks in school. He attended Belfare for his continuing studies after Hogwarts…"

_No._ I thought as I sat with the other professors in the meeting room. There was only one person in my year that had gone to Belfare with me, but there were others that had gone in the years before us. Surely she was talking about far older people than me. I was an exception. I was one of the youngest professors Hogwarts had ever seen and I had no bloody intention of sharing that title with anyone, least of all…

"Scorpius Malfoy," the Headmistress said with a smile that I didn't share.

(-)

I could feel my heart start to pound as I took the floor. I waited for the smattering of applause to die down and began my prepared speech.

"Hello distinguished professors. I'd like to thank Headmistress McGonnegal for the warm welcome she prepared for me." He paused to applaud the Headmistress, "Although I'm sure that I can't be nearly as great of a professor as our Headmistress, I shall try my best. I anticipate the hard work of molding young minds and plead for your advice on how to best go about it…"

I took that moment to look right at Rose who didn't even flinch, so I dared a wink.

_That_ got a rise out of her and she visibly fumed as I continued the rest of my relatively boring speech.

After the meeting between the professors was over, the Headmistress called me over to her.

"I know we covered the basics like your salary, living quarters and my syllabus, but there are a few things that have changed since your years at Hogwarts. I thought it would be best if the changes were explained to you at Hogwarts. We could begin with-"

I cut her off. "I'm sorry Headmistress, but I would feel terribly if I took up any more of your time. I'm sure I can find my way around the castle quite well if I could have a professor take me around."

She looked at me with a knowing smile on her lips. "And did you have a professor in mind?"

I looked at her as innocently as I knew how and said, "Why yes professor, I thought Professor Weasley could help with the task."

(-)

"Miss Weasley," the Headmistress said, "I was hoping that you could show Mr. Malfoy around the castle. Since you two attended Hogwarts together, you call fill him in on the changes that we've made."

"Er…" Shit, there was no way I was getting out of this one without getting a stain on my otherwise pristine reputation with the Headmistress. "I'd love to, Headmistress. I'm honored that you entrusted me with the task."

I saw Malfoy's, ahem, Professor Malfoy's, face twist into a delighted smirk and quelled the urge to revert back to school days and punch him in his smug face.

"Well Headmistress, we'll be off. We wouldn't want to take up any more of your time," he said as he took me by the arm and we walked out the door.

The minute we were outside, I shook his hand off my arm and took ahold of my emotions.

I took in a deep breath, "Hello Professor Malfoy."

"Hello Rose, it's been a while."

"It's Professor Weasley."

"If you insist."

"I do insist."

"Then, hello Professor Weasley."

"Let's start the tour."

I walked as quickly as possible through the corridors and explained some of the renovation that had been done to the castle. Don't get me wrong; Hogwarts was as dank and dreary as it ever had been. If anything, the dreariness of the castle had gotten worse.

"The Chestnut Towers had to be closed due to serious injuries from crumbling walls and Moaning Myrtle's bathroom is now blocked off," I said as I whipped through the second floor.

"Oh, another thing that's changed is that we spend the first week of school having 7 three hours long classes, one for each year. We spend the first week going over the syllabus and expectations for the class with year so we don't have to repeat material.

I turned the corridor and went up to the fourth floor.

"We're going to skip the third floor 'cause there's nothing to see. The combined classes in the beginning also fosters a bit of house unity, which we're really big on. The Headmistress is actually fairly nuts about the house unity project and has been working on it since we were in school. True unity between houses obviously hasn't been achieved but we've been doing small steps here and there."

I turned around to face him, "And this is just a courtesy warning, but if McGonagall catches you favoring our old house, you will regret it for the rest of your pitiful life so don't."

He hadn't said a thing since I started the tour.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked.

"Miss me, Rose?"

I shouldn't have tempted him. I should have been happy with a silent Malfoy. Why, oh why did I tempt the beast?

"No and it's Professor Weasley."

"Fine, did you miss me Professor Weasley?"

"No, now kindly shut up."

"I thought you wanted me to talk."

"I don't know what was wrong with me. I must have been delusional for a second. Now kindly shut up, so I can tell you about the rest of the bloody humongous castle."

"I don't really feel like shutting up anymore."

"That's brilliant. _Silencio_."

He sulked; I smiled.

(-)

August 29th

I had finally gotten all my stuff in from my old flat and my living quarters looked almost livable. My office looked as proper as it should be with Transfiguration texts weighing down on especially charmed bookshelves.

I walked down the hallway, hoping to run into Rose, when I walked by a door labeled, "The Office of Professor Weasley, Charms Professor."

A combination of stupidity and curiosity lead me to poke my head into her office and I was confronted by the most gorgeous, intimidating chair known to mankind.

This office was obviously meant to intimidate with the great big, dark, velvet chair with the high back. The chairs the students were meant to sit on were these plushy little things that would make anyone who sat on it sink into the cushions and become easy prey. He was just beginning to examine the things on her desk and was looking at a picture of her, a few of her cousins and some bloke he didn't know when he heard her voice.

"What," she said, her voice dangerously soft, "are you doing here, Professor Malfoy?"

I quickly turned around and flashed a cheeky smile. "I was just coming in to visit my favorite professor."

"And when you saw that I wasn't in the office, you decided to barge in and take a look at my stuff?"

"Well seeing as how it wasn't locked…"

"Because school is not in session and I didn't think the people currently occupying the castle would rifle through my things. Obviously, I was mistaken," she said and she whispered, "you sneaky son of a-"

"Woah there professor! Do your students know what kind of mouth you have?"

"It's as if the gods sent you to this planet for the sole purpose of aggravating me."

"I seem to be fulfilling my purpose quite well."

"Very well indeed."

"So, Professor Weasley," I said, taking a seat on one of her ridiculous cushy chairs, "Why did you become a professor?"

"I could ask you the same question."

She could ask me the same question, but she was certainly not going to be happy with the answer.

When the Headmistress had asked me a month ago to become the Transfiguration professor, I had been sure. The idea of teaching while having the opportunity to conduct my private research thrilled me, but the idea of spending close to a year with an eclectic group of very old wizards and witches in a dilapidated castle thrilled me… not as much.

It wasn't until she reminded me that Rose Weasley was also a professor there (of one year) that I perked up. Spending close to a year in a castle that had one Floo connection and an anti-apparition spell with Rose Weasley? That I could live with.

I immediately jumped at the offer and the Headmistress smiled at me in that knowing way that only really ancient people can do and we discussed my transition from my job at a research facility to professorship at Hogwarts.

So, I could either come up with some lie about how eager I was to mold young minds or tell her the truth and say that I came here for her.

I learned long ago to never to lie to the girl you're involved with, so I spoke the truth.

"I came here for you."

"You really can't ever be serious, can you?" She rolled her eyes, as expected, and then shoved me out of her office, claiming that she had work to do.

(-)

After shoving Malfoy out of my office, I sat down in my brand new chair to practice. Sure, having Malfoy in Hogwarts this year was an unforeseen event, but I was determined to not let that hinder my mission: to become _the_ intimidating professor at Hogwarts.

I had heard stories about Professor Snape from my relatives since I was young. Uncle Harry talked about his bravery and mum always said that he was extremely smart, but it was dad who unknowingly instilled a great respect for that man in me. Dad talked about how he was terrible professor who always showed blatant favoritism towards his house, Slytherin, but it was the talk about how scary he was that impressed me. He talked about how his robes would billow when he entered the classroom and how students would cower in fear with just a look and a sneer.

I wanted to be that professor.

I had seen how nice professors were taken advantage of by their students and I certainly didn't want to be the next Professor Sprout. I wanted students to quiver in fear and never dare to cross me. I wanted students to always focus on their work while in my classroom. My ultimate goal was to never give a detention; not because I was soft, but because no student would ever commit a misdeed in my vicinity. Yes, I wanted to be the next Professor Snape, but without the favoritism crap.

But no one becomes that way without practice and so during the summer I had practiced my sneer, smirk and glare in the mirror. I walked up and down the flat I had over the summer, turning this way and that way in order to achieve the best billow. Eyebrows became my upmost concern and I practiced lifting them _just so_ for maximum fear factor.

I sat in my imposing chair, a specially bought piece of furniture to complete my image and practiced the angle of my head to look the most intimidating. I even levitated a mirror in front of me so I could test different angles and different glares.

Tomorrow, I would practice walked the length of my classroom to test out my walk. Practice makes perfect.

(-)

August 31st

Tomorrow the kiddies would be getting back from their summer vacation and tomorrow my plan would officially kick into action.

Woo Rose Weasley.

Yes, it would be difficult and yes, I wasn't exactly her favorite person and yes, coming back to Hogwarts to teach probably reinforced years of competitiveness between them, but who ever claimed the Scorpius Malfoy took things the easy way?

When I took the job at Hogwarts, I didn't fool myself. The crush that I thought had gone away came hurtling back full force and with a lot more intensity. It had been exactly one year since I saw her last and I thought that year had been spent well by dating other women. Now, in her presence, I could see that the year apart from her had been spent kidding myself.

The real reason I broke it off with those girls during the past year? I had made excuses like "commitment issues" or "she's doesn't like the Cannons," but the real reason was staring me right in the face.

"Well, Malfoy what do you want?" she asked me.

We were sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch and I had taken the seat opposite hers.

"It's Professor Malfoy," I said with a smirk. I couldn't help it. It was just too easy.

"_Professor_ Malfoy, what do you want? If you're here just to annoy me, kindly sit somewhere else."

"I want to ask you something." I really did. "Is it weird to be teaching students that remember you as a student?"

It had only been four years since we graduated Hogwarts. The current crop of seventh years were third years in our seventh years and I was sure that at least some of them would remember me from school. I couldn't help but worry that it would be awkward teaching students that I went to school with.

She softened just a little. "It was a little weird at first, but within a week or two they'll see you as a professor."

"And you'll help me along the way?" I dared to ask. She seemed like she was in a good mood…

"Definitely not. I'd be happiest if we could only see each other in professional settings like mandatory meals in the Great Hall and professor meetings." With that she slid her plate over to sit next to Professor Vector, and quickly engaged her in a conversation about the magical properties of infinity and the particularly volatile combination between the number i and multiples of eight. It would have been a fascinating conversation if Professor Vector didn't have the tendency to drone on and on without a moment for anyone else to offer their opinion.

Sure, I was a little offended that she preferred the company of Professor Vector, but I knew that would all change in the upcoming year.

* * *

AN: Scorpius Malfoy, sorry, Professor Scorpius Malfoy seems awfully sure of himself, doesn't he?

This was just the intro that establishes the premise of the story. Let me know what you guys think! Extreme hijinks to begin with the next chapter...


	2. September

September

September 5th

I drew my hair into a severe bun and charmed any fly-aways to stick to my scalp. I smoothed my blacker than black robes and prepared for my entrance into my 7th year Charms class.

I was a little nervous about my last minute addition to my outfit, black heels, because I hadn't practiced marching about in them, but figured the added height would do much to add to my imposingness.

I swept into the classroom, robes billowing just how they should. I turned around to lecture at the podium, but the turn messed with my sense of balance and I felt my heel slip under me.

I stumbled a bit, but managed to keep upright and tried to smoothly act as if nothing at happened.

I heard titters and a few muffled giggles. _Fantastic_, I thought, _first day with the seventh years and they're already laughing at me._

I leveled a glare to the class, effectively shutting them up and proceeded to discuss my near impossible to meet expectations for the following year. It would be fine. I was sure that even men like Professor Snape had stumbled once or twice. The key now was to make them forget that I had ever tripped over myself by pounding them with sheer Professor Snape-style terror.

(-)

September 6th

Today was my day with the seventh years, the group that I had decided to trust with my secret.

I walked into my classroom and waited for the students to quiet down and assemble into their seats.

"Ahem," I said, clearing my voice. "I could tell you the introductory material, tell you my expectations, inform you of my grading structure, but I think by seventh year, you know the drill. Instead of going through my expectations for the school year, I've decided to come to you and ask for help."

The room was silent and I had every single pair of eyes focused on me. Brilliant.

"I need to make a confession. Those of you who remember me when I was a student surely remember Professor Weasley as well. Though you guys may not know it, I used to have a crush on Professor Weasley-" I was interrupted by whispered _Merlins_ and _bloody hells_. "Quiet please." The room was silent once more. "I still harbor quite the crush on Professor Weasley and I humbly ask you to help me win her over."

The entire room erupted into catcalls and exclamations. Students were asking questions left and right and I could barely answer one before I had to answer another.

"So will you guys help me?" I asked my class after they had quieted down, only 10% of me was worried that they'd laugh at my face. To my great joy, all the students responded eagerly and happily. I swore them all to secrecy and the students began telling me of their experiences with Professor Rose Weasley in the past year and offered their advice.

At the end of the class, one girl, Melissa of Slytherin, suggested that the girl students make comments about my looks in front of Rose.

She explained, "If all the girls around her are constantly talking about how charming Professor Malfoy is or how cute his eyes are, then she'll start paying attention to how charming you are or how cute your eyes are. It's the power of suggestion."

The rest of the girls quickly took to the idea and as the class trickled out, I leaned back in my chair feeling quite satisfied with how the day had went.

(-)

September 12th

I saw Malfoy, sorry, _Professor_ Malfoy turning down the corridor, so I quickly made a 180 and began walking hurriedly in the opposite direction. Malfoy was proving to be the poison in my otherwise perfectly created plan to become the next terrifying professor at Hogwarts.

Just a few days ago he had come waltzing into my classroom to hand me a quill I had supposedly dropped. (I'm still not convinced the quill is actually mine. It stares at me with an evil aura from its place in my quill jar.) The minute he walked in, my hackles raised and we inevitably began bickering. By the time he left, I had reverted back to school girl Rose and at one point when I had tried to punch him and he grabbed my fist; the students ooo-ed and ah-ed like we were some couple in love.

Really, I don't understand how he's already got the students charmed. When he left the room, the female students winked and giggled as they said good-bye in the most sickening of voices. He wasn't that popular in school... could the fact that he was now a professor and forbidden property have raised his stock amongst the female students? I had no idea.

What I do know is that Professor Malfoy is ruining the plan. Every time I'm around him, I do something to ruin the scary image I am trying to concoct and I have determined that the only way to keep the plan going, is to avoid him at any cost.

(-)

September 17th

I sat in my chair and thought about the more than odd behavior on Rose's part over the past weeks. There was no denying it, she was avoiding me. I walked out to clear my head and think of new plans to get her attention when I ran into three seventh years in the middle of mischief.

"How did you three get in here?"

Three guilty faces turned around to stare at me. Well this was odd; all three boys were from different houses. Obviously Hogwarts attempts at house unity were at least somewhat working. I stared into the faces of Adam, a Ravenclaw, Bradion, a Slytherin and Tim, a Gryffindor.

They were in the outdoor shed for broomsticks, which in my day wouldn't have been an issue, but now that I was a professor and now that a professional Quidditch team was sponsoring Hogwarts with brand-spanking new brooms, it was definitely my business that these three had broken in.

I brought the three students to my office, sat down and poured the three some pumpkin juice.

"I was so dearly hoping not to have to hand out detentions so soon. So boys, tell me. What were you up to? How did you get in?"

I was met with silence.

"Boys. I need to know how you three got into the shed."

More silence.

"And here I thought I had a good thing going on with the seventh years. C'mon boys. Out with it. I'm curious. How did you three get into the shed?"

"Well," began Tim, but he was met with glares from his coconspirators.

"Would you please shut it," said Bradion.

"He seems genuinely curious about the whole thing. He doesn't seem to mad about it. You aren't angry, are you professor?" he asked.

"No Tim," I answered. "I'm probably not as angry as I should be considering I'm a professor."

"See," Tim said.

Bradion sank back into his chair, "Fine. But if we get detention for this you're going to regret ever opening your mouth."

"Fine with me," Tim replied with an easy smile. "So professor. You want to know how we did it. Easy. Adam here," he said gesturing to Adam who was strangely reticent, "is a bit of a genius with locks, lock charms, unlocking charms the whole shebang. It was easy as cake getting into the shed with ol' Adam's genius. He cut through the security charms like they were… er, cake."

"And what were you boys planning on doing once you got into the shed?"

"Oh, professor. You don't want to know about the boring things we were planning on doing. We're but wee little students who were just hanging out past dark 'cause we were bored," said Tim, obviously the designated speaker of the group.

"A Ravenclaw, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor just happened to be bored on the same night and found themselves together outside the broom shed?" I lifted my eyebrow at the idea.

"Oh professor nothing escapes you, does it? It was a bit of seer thing. We knew we'd be bored later tonight so we planned to meet outside the broom shed. We were only going to have a bit of fun. As you noticed, we're all from different houses so it's relatively difficult for the three of us to meet up and be together anywhere. Have a little pity on our little trio, won't you?"

I rolled my eyes, but suddenly, inspiration struck.

"Hey Adam," I said, "You really such a genius with lock charms?"

"I'm alright," he said, shrugging.

"Because if you are so good, then I might have a deal for you three that involves zero lost house points, zero detentions and a place for the three of you to hang out anytime you want."

Bradion lifted an eyebrow and asked, "And what might this deal entail?"

I smiled; I knew I had them.

(-)

September 21st

Okay, now I was definitely not imagining things. All week long I thought I had been misplacing things. My mint green frame, the vase of flowers that Ares had gotten me, and now, my chair. (Side note: the evil quill hasn't moved from its position. I'm beginning to suspect that said quill is infecting my other good quills with its evil Professor Malfoy aura.)

My precious, intimidating, velvet, 60 galleon chair was missing. Gone. Disappeared. Stolen.

Someone was stealing things from me and I had a sneaking suspicion I knew exactly who. There was only one person who had the guts to mess with me this way and only one person who was immature enough to do so.

I marched through the hallway and barged into Professor Scorpius Malfoy's office when attention was momentarily caught by something mint green hanging on the wall of his office.

I leaned closer to look and sure enough, like the pretentious dick that he was, there was a picture of him with three of his treasured students laughing uproariously at Merlin knows what in a mint green frame. _My_ mint green frame.

I jabbed my fingers at Scorpius in the picture and imagined what it would be like to poke his eyes out. Sweet, I decided. Poking his stupid eyes out would be sweet for as everyone knows revenge is always sweet and I intended to make my revenge on Scorpius Malfoy as sweet as possible.

I turned from the picture to face the real life Malfoy, excuse me Professor Malfoy and found him sitting with an ever so smug look on his face on a deep purple chair. He sat on it with elegance and power and I had to admit, his shock of blonde hair on his stupid, stupid, arrogantly handsome face went well with the color.

I stared at him. He stared back.

He slowly started smiling and that's when I lost it.

(-)

I could hear her pounding footsteps from my office, sitting in my recently acquired luxurious chair.

I pulled my face into an expressionless mask as I got ready for the impending ball of redheaded fury, internally squealing in delight. Finally, after weeks of ignoring me, I had gotten her to come to me. Triumph!

She exploded into my office and a picture grabbed her attention… oh that's right, I had put the frame on _that_ wall. I had removed and shredded the picture that was originally in there and had taken a picture of me and my three special students to replace it before I had put up my mint green prize. I watched, trying to keep my face from breaking into a smile as she lifted a finger and jabbed at someone (I assume it was me) and surely at this point she was creating some sort of tortuous scenario for me in her head.

Her attention wasn't distracted for long, for she soon turned her head towards me, red hair practically glowing in anger (although the glow could have been from the fire behind her). She held on without speaking for as long as she could, but the minute I let out a smile, it was game over.

As I stared at her beautiful mouth yelling profanities the students would be shocked to hear, I couldn't help but smile some more. For some reason, this woman, this brilliant but sometimes dangerously insane woman was utterly captivating to me. I tuned back into what she was yelling when she tried to grab the mint green frame off the wall.

"And this!" she yelled as she took ahold of the frame. "This, I know, is definitely the same one as the one formerly in my office. I know you took it along with that chair with those three so-called students you bloody prick! Where's my vase?" As she tried to pry the frame off the wall, I thanked Merlin that Tim had thought of securing the frame with Weasley's Will Still Be Stuck 'Till the End of Eternity Sticking Glue. As she muttered charms under her breath between profanities, I was even more glad that Bradion, who was in the middle of the photo, had thought of asking the Weasleys to modify the sticking glue to make it impervious to charms.

Seven charms later, two of which I'd never heard of, and 11 creative ways expressed on how to best dismember my body, I intervened with a simple, helpful question, "Why Professor Weasley, do you need some help there?"

She turned around and smiled sweetly.

Uh oh, I thought, this means nothing but trouble. "Why Professor Malfoy, what a kind question. Yes, you can help me; you can help me by removing that stupid perfect arse of yours off my bloody chair."

I smiled back at her and stood up. She whispered _Wingardium Leviosa _to levitate the chair only to have it stay exactly where it was. She then proceeded to let out a quite feral scream and muttered a charm under her breath that made all the contents of the room not stuck with the sticking glue (the chair, the frame and the two vases in the corner) immediately rise up the ceiling and fall down into disarray.

"Good day Professor Malfoy," she said with as much malice as she could as she took her leave.

My personal effects were ruined and all my students' essays as well as my personal notes were floating down as she strode out of the room. It would take me more than an hour to sort my office out, as she must have very well known, but all I could do as I watched her slam the office door was smile. She had called my arse perfect.

(-)

The minute I closed the door, I let out a little pent up fury at being made an idiot and let out my anger by forcing little punches into the stone wall. The pain quickly brought back my senses and I marched more than quickly to my office as I nodded here and there to the various "Hello Professor Weasley"s from the more polite students.

Three students quickly brushed by me as if they were doing important business and had somewhere pressing to be. Even in my rush, I caught sight of the three miscreants and quickly halted to threaten them.

"Adam, Bradion, Tim," I said as icily as I could, "Don't think that I don't know the three of you were involved in some manner. Especially you, Adam, who wrote that enlightening essay on locking and unlocking charms." Adam winced slightly when I called him out. "I'll be seeing the three of you in my office." I quickly whooshed away with what I hoped was a dramatic flourish of my robe. I turned my head around slightly to see the impression that I made only to find the three boys shuffling after me.

"I didn't mean now, dammit!" I barked, while stumbling slightly over my robes. Sigh, even if I had succeeded in being dramatic only seconds ago, I was sure to have ruined the effect by tripping over my damn robes. I turned around again and didn't look back, determined that this time, yes, _this time_, Professor Malfoy and his three delinquent students would learn their lessons.

When I reached the office, the only thought I had was that it was high time for a good complaint, and I knew the perfect person who would listen to my complaints with minimum judgment. Well, she'd certainly judge, but she'd keep my complaints in the family.

I shoved my head in my fireplace and threw powder as I shouted, "Lily's!" I blinked as I adjusted to my setting and sure enough, Lily's face popped into my view.

"Here to complain? Again?" she asked. I nodded vigorously. "Okay wait. My butt started hurting last time. Let me go get a cushion and some food." I waited for her to finish up in the kitchen and watched hungrily as she returned with some cookies, milk, and a plush cushion. She looked straight at me and said, "Shoot."

"So I went looking for my chair, you know my super intimidating one? Anyways I distracted by a picture of the smug bastard and his three minions in my mint green frame- the one that had the picture of all of us when we went skiing in the Alps that one time. I mean, it's not as if I can go to the Headmistress with all these blatant acts of robbery. It would be horrible to admit that not only can I not sufficiently punish three students, but I also can't manage to have cordial relations with one of the other professors!

"I just know those three students of his and he have been in cahoots since the beginning of the term! The one time I caught the three of them up after hours, they had insisted that they were doing work for stupid Malfoy. They persuaded me to ask him and when I went to his personal chambers and knocked on the door, he had obviously been sleeping, but when he saw that it was Tim, Bradion and Adam that were in trouble he immediately covered for them and it wasn't like I could call him out on it!

"Oh why oh why in bloody hell did he have to come and teach at this school? Can't he go teach at Beauxbaton or freeze his balls off in Durmstrang? AUGHHHHH!" I let out a frustrated scream while Lily looked impassively at me.

* * *

AN: I also uploaded a chapter of my Un-Knight! (Now called, The Un-Knight and the Flower in Distress. This is a tentative title... I might think of something better.) Please read and review this chapter and check out my other story!


	3. October Pt I

October 1st, Monday

At breakfast, I slid into my place at the professors' table, right next to an immaculately dressed Rose Weasley.

"Hello Professor Weasley, sleep well?" I asked politely as I nodded in her general direction.

"Perfectly pleasantly, considering the fact that _all of my pillows disappeared_."

"Sounds uncomfortable."

"Which is why it took me a while to fall asleep," she said as she whipped her face towards mine and jabbed at the dark circles under her eyes.

"If you couldn't sleep, why didn't you come join me in kitchens for my Midnight Dinner Professor's Party?"

"Because I asked around and no other professor received an invite for your so called Midnight Dinner Professor's party."

"I admit that the kitchens are horrible place for a sixth date, but this is Hogwarts, the school in the middle of nowhere with apparition banned and flooing only allowed with written permission of the Headmistress. I didn't exactly want to alert the Headmistress that you and I would be making googly eyes at each other the entire night and I know how much you enjoy low key dinners." I smiled sweetly at my sweet only to have her scowl in return.

"Sixth date?! And when," she said with inquisitive anger, "did we have dates one through five?"

"Date one was when we were but wee little seventh years. We rode together in one room on the train ride over, just the two of us with a minor interruption in between. I recall you wearing your uniform. Now that I think about it, your hand brushed over mine while riding together, in a much too obvious signal for me to hold your hand, only I never realized that as I was a stupid little seventh year who knew naught of the ways of love and women."

"Still as stupid as you were then," I heard her mutter under her breath, _just_ loud enough to ensure that I would hear the insult and _just _quietly enough to protest that I wasn't meant to have heard the insult if I probed her about it.

I chose to probe. "I'm sorry?" I asked with an innocent face, "Did you say something?"

She took a swig from her glass of pumpkin cocktail (the only way Hogwarts professors knew how to start out the day) and replied, "I was only saying that I recall you having a couple of girlfriends in sixth year so it's false to claim that you 'knew naught' of love. More importantly, I did not 'brush my hand over yours' to signal that I wanted to hold your puny hands."

_Puny?_ I thought with a shock as I stared at my hands under the table. Were they really puny? I had always thought that my hands were manly and firm. Did she truly think my hands were puny or was that an insult she threw in purely to throw me into frenzy? If she thought my hands were puny then didn't that mean that she would think _other_ parts of my body were puny? Especially parts of the body that were supposed to correlate to the size of my hands?

"We were only in a room together because we were bloody Heads together, you great big dunce. I wasn't allowed to sit with anyone else." She sighed in exasperation and bent over her plate again to cut her pancakes.

"Our second date," I began. Rose let out a sigh and turned her head to face me again and I continued, "Our second date, was the day that the Headmistress told us that we had earned our kitchen privileges and we both ran into each other that very night in the kitchens. You gave me a chocolate cupcake and told me to enjoy it. Afterwards, you fluttered off in feminine embarrassment and we wouldn't be alone together until our third date."

Rose let out a laugh and chuckled in disbelief until she realized the students nearby were staring at her. She quickly stopped laughing, lowered her voice and said, "It surprises me just how much you can distort the truth. I recall a very different version of our supposed 'second date.' I remember you coming into the kitchens, saucily suggesting that 'we make this a date' and I recall my answer being a cupcake chucked at your face with the _sarcastic_ remark to 'enjoy.'" She huffed, her cheeks getting pinker with each word. "And I didn't _flutter off_ in feminine embarrassment, you ninny, I stormed off because I didn't want to look at your git face anymore. Now, shut up. We're the only professors that openly bicker in public; I'd love to start off the day with having at least some respect from my students."

(-)

It took all my self-control not to berate him further, but the last statement I had made was true. I couldn't be seen fighting with him in public anymore, student were getting the wrong idea and students would mockingly yell "ooo" anytime Scorpius, sorry, Professor Malfoy stuck his nosy head into my classroom. I looked down at my barely touched breakfast; I had to admit that another reason why I had stopped arguing was to settle the argument my stomach was having with my brain. I was starving and the steaming hot plate of breakfast foods was more tempting than chucking darts of insults into the hollow head of Professor Malfoy.

Unfortunately, life proved to be unkind, again (for it was life that had saddled me with someone as annoying as Scorpius Malfoy in the first place) and the bells rung signaling that I had best be on my merry way to my first class of the day, joint Slytherin-Gryffindor Advanced Charms with seventh years.

While the students practiced an organizing charm, I leaned back into my wooden chair to rest. The lack of pillows last night had truly made it difficult to sleep last night and I was feeling the repercussions of sleeping far too little. I leaned back in my chair to close my eyes for just a second when I heard the door open and all my students began greeting the intruder with genuine happiness.

I knew instantly who it was that could incite such a response from seventh years who were usually too wrapped up in their own drama and I groaned internally. Scorpius Malfoy, sorry, Professor Malfoy had always been decently charming. Even I admitted that the man might be able to charm a hippogriff into saying with its own mouth that it was an ugly beast. Yes, I pondered, so charming that on some lonely nights in this forsaken castle, miles away from the rest of the wizarding public, I wondered what it would be like to actually accept a dinner request from him. I opened my eyes and banished my thoughts as he strode up to me, as if owning the room.

"What are you doing in _my _classroom?" I demanded as I rose up from my chair. I wouldn't let him act as if he had the right to intrude in the middle of my lessons.

"I asked Madam Pomfrey for a restoring potion for you. I thought you'd need it since you couldn't sleep last night." He took my hand into his, opened it up, and placed the small bottle into my hand.

I looked down at the bottle and was taken a bit aback. "If you weren't the cause of my sleeplessness last night, it would make this gesture genuinely kind," I quipped. Though I was surprised by his thoughtfulness, I couldn't let go of the fact that I knew that he was the reason behind the missing pillows.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize what this statement sounded like, especially what it would sound like to a bunch of randy, horny seventh years who had gone silent during our conversation and the entire room lifted up into cat calls and wolf whistles.

The idiot had the nerve to flash a smile and wink at the hooting crowd of students and quickly walked away. I chugged the potion in my hand, waited for a few seconds to feel the effects, then turned to my students to glare, daring them to let out another peep.

"The next student to make any inappropriate noises or comments, I promise you I will personally go to your dorm and raze it to see if you've properly learned the organizing charm." I glared around the room and rested my eyes on Bradion, Slytherin and Tim, Gryffindor, who were sitting at a table together.

(-)

"I swear, I thought she was about to turn us into stone 'cause she was glaring at us so hard," said Tim.

"That or her eyeballs were going to pop out of her head," quipped Bradion.

"Then Melissa, pure genius that she is, whispered just loud enough to hear to the girl next to her, 'But he's got such a sexy arse doesn't he?'" said Tim.

I let out a laugh of triumph. "What did she do then?" I asked, eager to hear about Rose's reaction.

"She groaned to high hell and I think, though I can't be positive, she mouthed a couple of expletives," said Bradion.

Adam, who was sitting to my right, chuckled with me.

"But afterwards she called me and Bradion to the front and told us she wanted to see us in her office after dinner." Tim shoved his chin towards Adam and said, "You too."

"What?!" screeched Adam, "I didn't even do anything this time! I wasn't even bloody there to see the show!"

"Don't worry boys, I'll more than make up for it," I said as I rose up from my chair, "Thanks for letting me know what happened, I'm going to go down to the kitchens now to grab a bite to eat. I'm starving."

"Honestly," Tim said, "I'm a Gryffindor and she even frightens me. You sure you like her, Professor Malfoy?"

"Absolutely," I replied as we left the empty classroom. "Abso-bloody-fucking –lutely." I repeated under my breath.

As I walked through the hallway to the kitchens, I chuckled internally at the question that brave Tim had posed. Was I sure I liked her? No. Was I sure I loved her? Yes. It might seem impossible to love someone before even going on a proper date with her, but I was positive that this girl was the one for me.

(-)

October 3rd, Wednesday

"So I was thinking about our second date the other day," said Professor Malfoy when I slid into my chair for breakfast.

"What?" I asked flatly.

"Our second date. I was thinking about it the other day and I had the elves make our breakfast special this lovely morning."

"That's spectacular Professor Malfoy."

The breakfast suddenly appeared on our tables and I saw… chocolate muffins.

He lifted one up to his lips and took a huge bite. "It's not as good as their cupcakes, but I didn't want to feed the students cupcakes for breakfast."

"That's fantastic Malfoy, you're such a caring professor."

"I know I am. You've got a crumb on the your lips there," he said as he lifted his fingers towards the edge of my lips.

The second I realized his fingers were on my mouth, I smacked them away with a resounding _slap_.

Bollocks. The students stared, the professors stared and yes, I could see complete disappointment on Uncle Neville's face. Hairy bollocks. This meant that I'd have to go have tea with Uncle Neville and explain the entire bloody situation. I looked at the man next to me. Damn him. Now my students would think that I was just someone just like them who got into petty fights.

I had learned that the only way to put real fear into students is to project it through your voice and your tone. In all the stories about Professor Snape, my relatives never mentioned capital punishment, only cold, cold, wonderful cruelty through words. I had to get a hold of myself. I _had _to ensure that the man sitting next to me wouldn't distract me from my mission this year. If I didn't pick up the title of the intimidating professor, there was a chance that someone else could take it away from me thus ruining my dreams forever.

It was be the next Professor Snape or bust and I was definitely not the type of girl who went bust.

I must have been sitting there in empty thought for a while, for before I knew it the bell had rung to signal that classes were starting soon. I looked hungrily at my plate and realized that I hadn't had a bit to eat besides the little nibble of the chocolate muffin.

Damn Scorpius Malfoy. Being cruel takes a lot of hard work and energy and I definitely wouldn't have the energy to be my maximum level of intimidating without a proper breakfast.

Damn him!

(-)

After my morning block of classes, I decided to go to the kitchens. After getting my finger slapped away by Rose this morning, I had a sudden loss of appetite and found myself lost in thought for the rest of breakfast and now I was starving.

As I walked down the hallways to the kitchens, I thought about my crush on Rose.

It wasn't dramatic. I didn't suddenly decide that I was in love out of nowhere; I can't even pinpoint the exact time that I started developing feelings for her. Thinking back, I can remember being stuck with her on Prefect duty sixth year and slowly gaining respect for her. We'd have lively debates over trivial things like what was the better dessert, pies or cookies and some more intellectual ones like the latest advances in the medical industry. Occasionally we'd veer off into moral debates over the use of dementors in prisons or the classification of "monster" for vampires and werewolves. Sure, our debates were fueled with an intensity that matched our mutual dislike for each other, but during those debates, we didn't hone in on targeting each other's weak spots. Instead, we roamed each other's minds and challenge each other to read more intellectual journals or think differently about certain positions that we had held for years.

Turning the corner towards the kitchens, I thought back with a laugh to how utterly stupid I had been. I had been dating a girl on and off second semester of sixth year when I heard that Rose was going to Hogsmead with Davis, a seventh year. I remember being an utter prick while questioning her about it our next patrol, not realizing that what I was feeling was jealousy. As I reached the fruit basket painting and reached to tickle the pear, I shook my head in amazement at the fact that I had been such an emotional dunce as a student.

I walked into the kitchens, asked Pippy for a steaming hot plate of whatever and a pumpkin cocktail with a douse of pepper up potion. She ushered me towards the table and squeaked, "Professor Weasley! Pippy found Professor Malfoy here. Professor Malfoy will sit with Professor Weasley and Pippy will bring food."

Professor Weasley was here? I couldn't have planned it any better.

Rose lifted her head up from the table to look at mine, scowled and put her head back down on the table. As I took a seat and Pippy left, she muttered, "I'm too hungry to even talk to you right now so do me a favor- don't be annoying."

"If you're too hungry to talk, then I'll talk for you. I never got to finish the story about our dates this morning. I must thank you for conveniently meeting me here so I could finish." She let out a groan and her stomach answered her with a rumble of its own.

"Malfoy. I'm running on very little energy here. With my dying breath, I'd like to tell you to shut it."

Pippy brought over our drinks and food, I leaned over to look at Rose's drink and noticed that she had ordered the same stiff drink as me. She said nothing as she raised her head and proceeded to stuff her face with breakfast foods. She was a monstrous eater- just another reason why I loved her.

(-)

Thank goodness he decided to shut up. Either that or he forgot to talk after Pippy brought us our enormous meal.

I stuffed my face with chocolate and blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausages, chugging it all down with a doubly potent pumpkin cocktail. It's always been a pride to my father and a horror to my mother that I inherited my father's enormous appetite. I ate and ate and pretended to not notice Scorpius' smoldering stare straight at me when all I could think about was our supposed dates.

As I took another gulp of the pumpkin cocktail, I couldn't help but steal a quick look at his face and saw that he was still staring at me.

This man certainly knew how to make the people around him uncomfortable. I shoveled in the rest of my food and washed it all down with the pumpkin cocktail and got up.

"I've got my next class to prepare for, I suggest you do the same," I said as I began stacking my utensils on my plate to make it easier on Pippy. "And stop bloody stealing everything from my office. Tell your little trio that if I ever catch them in the act, I'll make sure that they'll never see the walls outside their rooms, the classrooms and the detention hall."

I sat in my classroom, sorting out my materials for my next lecture, Advanced Charms for seventh years, a joint Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw class. I looked for the seat that Adam usually sat in and practiced writing on the chalkboard and whipping around to glare right at his seat. I needed to send the message that I wouldn't take anymore of his stealing. I managed to practice the exact angle once or twice before the students began filing in from their previous class.

As a former Ravenclaw, I couldn't help but enjoy this class a wee bit more than my other ones. As the students shuffled into their seats and the class quieted down, I wrote some notes about the organization charm on the blackboard and gave them instructions on how to properly cast it.

Being a proponent of house unity, I made sure to pair students with opposing houses in each of my lectures. If I had known that by doing so last year, Bradion and Tim, those little miscreants, would become fast friends and that Adam, easily the most talented student in Charms, would join them, I might have rethought the whole house unity thing.

As I wrote on the board, I attempted my turn and glare on Adam, only to miss and focus my glare on the Hufflepuff student next to him. I quickly turned back around and muttered a couple of expletives. The Hufflepuff didn't raise his hand for the rest of class. Oops.

As I let the students practice, I walked around to make sure that they weren't having too much trouble. I gave pointers here and there and was reaching to help a Ravenclaw with her wand movement, when I heard the door open.

"I'm sorry Professor Weasley, but I have need of Mr. Adam Lighton," said Professor Malfoy as he strode though the door. Again, he walked with the arrogant stride of someone who owned the room

(-)

"I'm sorry Professor Malfoy, but he's in class right now," she said with a smile. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"I really am sorry to barge into your class like this," I said, "but I have a very pressing matter for Mr. Adam Lighton. Family matter."

Her mind was obviously making lightning quick calculations as she looked to Adam, back at me, then back at Adam trying to decide whether she wanted to press the issue further and potentially lose face in front of her students, or just let me have the win and take Adam.

She turned to me with a gracious smile. Uh oh, I thought, this is not a very good sign. "If it's urgent pressing family matters, of course I can't keep Mr. Lighton here." Adam quickly began packing his things as the rest of the classroom looked at us as if we were a staged play purely for their enjoyment, which we kind of were. "But," she said as she walked over towards me, "but, because Mr. Lighton will be missing the rest of class, out of the kindness of my heart I'll help him practice this charm one on one later on." She smiled ever so sweetly again at me, gestured for Adam to come down, and charmed the door open as we left.

I rushed Adam down the hallway and the minute we entered my office, he began freaking out. "Professor, I really appreciate everything you've done for me and I really hope you and Professor Weasley will get together someday, but I don't really think that I should be involved in the plans anymore. At least, not until I graduate and I can stay far away from her clutches. Actually, not even then."

"Calm down Adam. She's not going to kill you, no matter how frightening she may seem."

"I mean," Adam was still ranting, "sure she's got some few human moments like when she trips over her robes and misdirects her glares, but she's all business the next. Evil, scary business." He leaned over the desk separating us and moaned, "Professor, she's going to give me detention that's labeled one on one tutoring sessions until I graduate and I'm never going to get the chance to date Allie."

_Hee_, I thought to myself, _hee hee hee_. Ah, student love. Seventh year was also the year when my tenuous interest in Rose had evolved into a full-blown crush. Look at me now, a professor at the respected institution and I was still trailing after her. Adam reminded me of myself, excepting for the fact that he was loads better at charms and that he had a crush on a girl who probably liked him back. So really, he didn't remind me of myself at all. Either way, I understood young Adam's lovey dovey feelings and planned on trying to help him along.

"Well Adam, I invited you here for that very reason."

"What? Allie or the insane woman you for some reason like?"

"Allie. Well I guess Allie and the insane woman that I like."

"What is it? Did Professor Weasley do something to her?"

"Calm down. She's in History of Magic right now and she's fine. What I want to do is help you, Adam."

"Help me?" he looked up warily at me.

"Yes, I want to help you. I'm going to tell Allie that I want her help- well, more of her help, with Professor Weasley and I'm going to partner her up with you." I smiled at him with all the pride I felt from creating this little lovely scenario for him.

"Isn't that going to be too obvious?"

"Preposterous. She won't suspect a thing."

"I highly suspect she will."

"Well I highly suspect she won't and since I'm your professor you'll have to do as I say."

He grumbled something about me pulling the "professor card" and I gave him a triumphant little smirk.

"Anyways, I want you two to steal Professor Weasley's syllabus."

"Oh that? I have a copy of it somewhere in my room. She gave it to everyone at the beginning of the school year."

"No not that silly thing. Every professor has detailed lesson plan notes and I want you two to get them for me."

"You know, this is really an assignment I can do myself."

"I'm doing you a favor here by pairing you up with Allie. The least you can do is say thanks with a smile. Need I remind you that you _are_ my student."

"…thanks professor."

"There's a good boy. Now go run to Allie in History of Magic and tell her about the assignment."

(-)

October 6th

My lesson plans were missing. My great big book filled with detailed notes on what I planned to do with each of my classes were missing. The lesson plans that I had innovated and come up with myself, using multiple texts and studies on teaching techniques, were gone.

The only person responsible was the very same man who had stolen multiple things from my office and who was also responsible for ruining my plan to be terrifying. Professor Scorpius Malfoy.

I ran into his office and slammed open the door in rage.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Don't give me that shit."

"What shit? I would never give you shit. I only want to give you the best."

"Scorpius Malfoy, give me my lesson plans RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

"…what lesson plans?"

"Professor Malfoy. I may be a professor and I'm supposed to set an example for the students of this institution, but right now there's no one here and I will not, I repeat, will not hesitate to hex your balls off and effectively make you into a eunuch."

He smiled. HE SMILED!

"Professor Weasley, I'm sure there's been a mix up. I'm almost certain that by the time you wake up tomorrow morning, you will find your lesson plans will be in your office. I'm sure you just misplaced them."

Damn him. Damn him damn him damn him.

"I'm sure they will be, for if they aren't I'll come back tomorrow morning and you won't be able to call yourself a man anymore."

He smiled again.

"Don't you smile at me. I'm letting you go just this once because for some bizarre reason I have a soft spot for Adam and don't want to him to get too far along in the path of trouble. Tell him to put it back in my office, get your claws out of his brain and I'll let the both of you go."

I turned to leave and shut the door as he called out, "Good-bye Professor Weasley."

(-)

"So Professor Weasley was sufficiently pissed." I said to the student I had dragged into my office from his free block. "But I won enough time for you to put the documents back by tomorrow morning. So… how did you two pull it off? Was she any help?"

"Er… yes."

"I know that you're the genius when it comes to lock charms, and I don't know too much about Allie but I thought it would be a good opportunity for you two to talk seeing as how you two are in different houses and all."

"Well, Tim tries to talk me up when he sees her in the common rooms."

"That's good of him."

"And it helps that I'm in Ravenclaw which is a fairy neutral house. It's not as if I was a Slytherin trying to date a Gryffindor."

"That's true too. So how did it go? Was she a hindrance? Should I keep adding her to your stealing missions or should I not bother?"

"Actually… she could probably have done without me. It's a bit embarrassing for me to admit, but I was fairly useless."

"What? Is she a prodigy at lock charms too?"

"No… but she's pretty good at other more useful things. I wound up being the useless gangrenous limb, and I'm almost positive that by the time we finished the mission she thought I was placed in Ravenclaw out of pity."

"What? If you didn't show off her locking charms abilities then how did you two manage to get in?"

"Well…"

_October 6__th __Saturday 2:00am_

_I waited in front of Gryffindor Tower, like a gentleman, for Allie to come out. I thought about getting past the painted portrait and waiting in the common rooms, but Bradion told me that I might look like a braggart if I did. She came out in her uniform, her short hair in a ponytail and looked exactly like the perfect student leaving me feeling utterly ridiculous in my black sneak-around clothes._

_We walked to Professor Weasley's room. Yes, we walked. Instead of sneaking in and out of the shadows and trying to blend into the walls, Allie chose to walk brazenly in her school uniform. I wanted to ask her if she was completely stupid, but I didn't want to insult the girl of my dreams so I just shut up and followed. _

_We made small talk. She talked about how sweet it was that you confessed you love and I agreed and we talked about how Professor Vance was perhaps the most boring person in the history of the planet. You know, standard Hogwarts small talk. _

_Finally, we arrived and I started my barrage of anti-lock charms and began deciphering her code word. She let me do this for about twenty seconds, before she shoved me aside and said, "Begonias." _

_The door opened. _

"_How did you do that?" I asked. I hadn't seen her doing any revealing charms and I certainly didn't think she was capable of wandless, wordless magic. Even I needed my wand and words while working complicated unlocking charms and let me tell you, Professor Weasley is one paranoid person. She has a very, very complicated set of hidden charms on her door, but then again, she's constantly getting stolen from so I can understand her paranoia. _

_Anyways, I was floored that Allie had somehow deciphered the passcode before me. _

_She flashed a smile at me as she walked through the door, pilfered the documents and walked back out. The entire time, I had done nothing besides hold open the door. I couldn't believe it. This was my time to shine and actually impress the girl I liked and I wound up looking completely useless. _

_The entire walk back, I pestered her on how she had gotten the passcode and finally when we reached Gryffindor Tower, she turned to me and said, "Thanks for walking me back."_

"_You're welcome. So how did you get the passcode."_

"_You were quite the gentleman to walk me back and all." _

"_No problem. So how did you get the passcode? Do you know some sort of special spell?"_

"_You're really curious aren't you?"_

"_Yes. I am. So will you tell me?"_

"_If you're afraid that someone's better than you at your stupid locking charms, no need to worry. I don't need those."_

"_I'm sorry, "stupid locking charms"? If you didn't use magic, then how'd you get the passcode?"_

"_Easy. I used my words."_

"_You're telling me Professor Rose just gave the passcode to you?"_

"_I'm not an idiot. If she gave me the passcode and she found her syllabus missing the next day, wouldn't she blame me first?"_

"_So how'd you get it?"_

"_I had a nice advisement session with the Headmistress."_

"_And she just told you the passcode for Professor Weasley's door?"_

"_Oh, she didn't do it knowingly. Her love of flowers was fairly obvious and by the end I had gotten her list of her top five favorites. I then deduced that her passcode was a universal passcode of sorts… it's a fairly boring story to listen to, but you get the gist of it."_

"_You figured that out from talking to her?"_

"_Yes. I have a way with my words; it's how I never land it detention."_

"_How do you never land in detention?"_

"_By talking. Anyways, it was really nice running this mission with you. I hope Professor Malfoy pairs us up for more events in the future." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, blushed and ran into Gryffindor Tower._

_I took a couple of steps and leaned against the wall. My heart was pumping faster than ever and I kept on thinking about her lips on my cheek. _

_I was more in love with her than ever. _

Adam finished his tale and looked up at me with a love struck face. I couldn't help but think that if Adam's wish came true and the two actually began dating, the wizarding world's valuables would be in grave danger. With her words and his charms, I was fairly sure the two would be unstoppable.

Honestly, the idea of the two of them eventually together frightened me. The minute it happened, I was going to take my valuables far, far away to store them in the most secure underground location possible. I was certain that if they truly wanted to, they could even rob Gringott's. In fact, I was more certain that if and when they eventually got together, instead of buying each other presents like normal couples, they would steal presents, each trying to top the other in the more extravagant con.

"So Professor," Adam said, "Please keep on pairing us up together. I'm going to go to the library and research a bit more on locking charms… the advanced kinds. I think I'll head over to the library now."

I smiled. As a fellow Ravenclaw, I could understand his thirst for knowledge and as someone in love, I could also understand his desire to awe the object of his affections.

"Oh Adam," I said as he was about to walk out the door, "Don't be too afraid of Professor Weasley. I think she actually likes you."

He made a face of disbelief and walked away.

(-)

October 7th, Sunday

I woke up and immediately ran to my office and saw the lesson plans sitting there with a chocolate cupcake right next to it. The cupcake was topped with frosting and little sprinkles in the shape of hearts. I smiled at the ridiculousness of the scenario and took a huge bite of the cupcake.

I updated my security charms and added a few more layers of charms. If Adam was going to continue stealing from me, I might as well make him learn. I added two standard security charms used in Hungary and one used in the Nordic countries and contemplated another commonly used during Soviet Russia, but decided I would save it for later on. You have to take these things one at a time.

* * *

AN: Honestly, I'm dissatisfied with this chapter and I'm beginning to regret changing my one-shot into a multi-chap... It was wicked, quick and entertaining as a one-shot and now I'm afraid it's turned into something boring. I'm strongly considering taking this down and just uploading it in it's original form... I wanted to quickly update for the readers, but I feel that this chapter is extremely uneven.


	4. Author's Note

Extended author's note...

For those of you who wanted me to continue _Professors_ I'm really sorry but I'll have to sort of disappoint you. I started _Professors_ from my oneshot so I thought it'd be enough to flesh out the material and fill in any gaps, but it was harder than I thought.

I've published the original oneshot that inspired _Professors_ as _The Delusion of Five Dates_. If you'd like to see what would have happened between Rose and Scorpius then you should definitely check it out. Be warned! There is some repeat material since I was using parts of the oneshot to create the multichap.

What about this story? I definitely want to revisit it, but since you know what happens in the end, I'm thinking about revamping it. It'd be another Rose and Scorpius as professors in Hogwarts, but I would change the storyline entirely so that _Professors_ and _The Delusion of Five Dates_ wouldn't overlap. I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I will come back and complete this story.

Thanks for reading! I truly am sorry to disappoint, but I just don't feel like I can create anything worth reading at the moment with this story. Give me a little time and I'm sure inspiration will strike and I'll figure everything out. You guys have been so great! Thanks for all the support!


End file.
